Olga's Diary - Helga's Birth
by MuffinLove03
Summary: A look at Helga's life (and of course, Olga's) through Olga's point of view. The rating may go up if I decide to write more chapters. I might change the genres later on, as well.


**[A/N: Hey guys! I don't know if I'm going to continue this or not but I got the idea in my head to make a series based on Olga's perspective. If I do continue, it'd be primarily focusing on her relationship with Helga and providing an outsider's perspective on Helga's life (and of course, how it would relate to Arnold, eventually) but we'll see how this chapter fares. If you guys like it and want me to continue, just let me know! This is a very different style for me since it's not only first person, it's also tapping into Olga's character a lot so I hope you like it!]**

**Monday, March 25****th****  
8:15 AM**

Dear Diary,

I just can't believe it! I'm finally going to have a baby sister! I'm in the car with Mummy and Daddy right now. Mummy woke up early this morning, before I was supposed to get ready for school, and I heard a lot of yelling coming from her and Daddy's room.

I trudged down the hall toward their bedroom door, wiping the sleep from my eyes. They yell at each other a lot but I know they love each other because that's what married couples do. Daddy came barreling out of their room when I got to the door and told me to watch over Mummy while he retrieved the overnight bag from the hall closet. We knew this day was coming soon so I helped them pack various essentials into a small duffel bag. Toothbrushes, changes of clothes, it was all in there.

Mummy was clutching her large stomach, gripping the headboard on the bed as another contraction surged through her body. Her face was crumpled in pain but I knew it would be full of joy once my baby sister arrived!

Daddy's in the front seat now, driving and telling Mummy to stop groaning so much but I know he's just as excited as we are to meet the new member of our family! They already decided to name her Helga and I think that's an absolutely wonderful name! I bet she's going to be the cutest thing ever and I'll hold her and love her forever! My little sis…

All of my friends at school will be thrilled when I tell them I'm a big sister! I just hope Mrs. Henderson isn't too upset that I'll be missing her class today. I'm in her seventh grade English class and she seems to like me a lot. I assume it's just because I always turn my work in on time, I do my very best, and try to participate frequently. Sometimes the other kids tease me, though. They say I'm a teacher's pet and that I get everything I want but I don't think so. I just do what I think I'm supposed to do. Mummy and Daddy are proud of me so that's all that matters, right?

We're finally at the hospital now so I'll talk to you soon, Diary! XOXO

. . . . . . . .

**11:35 AM**

Dear Diary,

I'm back! So sorry for the delay! We had to get Mummy checked in and settled. She's in a room now and Daddy's outside telling the doctors they need to get Mummy an epidural. I think she needs one, too, but I wish Daddy didn't yell so much. Maybe there's a reason he's yelling and I just don't know it. He doesn't yell at me so I think he only does it when necessary.

Mummy's trying to steady her breathing, just like how they taught her in her Lamaze class. I went with her a few times because Daddy's been working a lot. He said he couldn't spend his time with her there because he needed to work and support us. After all, if he didn't have his job at the Beeper Emporium, we'd be in a lot of trouble. That makes sense. I think Mummy really wanted him to be there, though.

The nurses are getting Mummy more comfortable. They say her contractions are coming more quickly now! How exciting! I hate seeing Mummy in pain but I can't help but be excited. I think they may kick me out of the room soon, once she's ready to give birth, but I hope not! I know a lot of places only allow one person in the room during delivery and I'm assuming that will be Daddy, but we'll see!

. . . . . . . .

**12:50 PM**

Dear Diary,

They kicked me out. Oh well, it's okay. I understand they have policies they need to follow. Right now I'm sitting in the waiting room and there are bunches of other people in here. We're on the maternity floor so I think it's safe to assume the other people are waiting on new arrivals as well! I feel so tickled with excitement, I could just burst!

There isn't really anything interesting to read. All of the magazines on the tables in here are about pregnancy and how to take care of your body when you're expecting. Frankly, I'd rather be reading some more of "Wuthering Heights", the book that Mrs. Henderson assigned for this semester's term paper. Everyone else groaned when we got the assignment but I was absolutely delighted! It's such a beautifully tragic story and it's a shame Emily Bronte never wrote more.  
I wish someone would tell me what's going on with my new baby sister! I don't want to be a pest, though, so I'm just going to try and be patient.

I helped Mummy and Daddy put the nursery together over the past few months. Helga will have my old crib and the rest of my old furniture but that's okay because I don't use it anyway. The walls are all pink (my idea!) and we put borders up along the tops of the walls that have red and white hearts on a pale pink background. The crib is dark-stained wood and quite old-fashioned but I think it's gorgeous! And how amazing it is that all of the furniture matches! It's too cute! I also took the time to crochet a wonderfully soft pink and white blanket that Helga can sleep with. Mummy praised my crochet skills over and over but I was really only concerned with doing something special for my widdle baby sister.

We've been here for a few hours now and still nothing. I really hope Helga comes soon! I'm just dying to meet her!

. . . . . . . .

**4:25 PM**

Dear Diary,

In the car, headed home with Daddy. Mummy is still in labor but she's only 4 cm dilated. Apparently she needs to be 10 cm dilated in order to give birth. They also said that Helga is breech which means she's facing the wrong way. They're hoping they can get her to turn around before the big moment comes, that way Mummy can have a natural birth instead of a C-section. I guess I'm going to have to be patient. I know my little sister will be here soon.

. . . . . . . .

**7:40 PM**

Dear Diary,

Daddy went back to the hospital to be with Mummy. He didn't sound like he wanted to go at first. He said he was tired and I understand why. He worked all day yesterday, even though it was Sunday, and has been sitting around the hospital since early this morning. I convinced him to go, though. I can take care of myself here and I know that once the time gets closer, Daddy will come back to get me so I don't miss Helga's birth! Besides, the hospital is only a few miles away.

I made dinner for myself earlier. I've been trying out French recipes from a cookbook I got for Christmas and I absolutely love the cuisine! I made coq au vin tonight with a few baguettes on the side and it was delicious! I had to go into Mummy's private cabinet for some of the ingredients but I'm sure she won't mind. Although, she hasn't used that cabinet since she found out she was pregnant with Helga so she might notice… I think it will be okay, though! I only used a little.

I just finished practicing the piano solo for Beethoven's third concerto. My private instructor, Ms. Vandergift, should be proud! Even though I can't stop thinking about all the changes that our little family will go through with Helga's birth, I know I still need to focus on all of my responsibilities. I have piano lessons every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, and I'm also the Vice President of the seventh grade student council. I probably would have been the President but I wasn't able to attend one of the debates because I had already committed myself to the Hillwood Walk for Breast Cancer Awareness on the day of the debate, disqualifying me from that particular race. Sometimes I feel like I'm always on the go but whenever I accomplish something spectacular and see Mummy and Daddy's faces glow, it makes it all worth it.

. . . . . . . .

**9:45 PM**

Dear Diary,

Daddy came back! We're in the car again now! Mummy is fully dilated but Helga never turned around. They're going to have to do a C-section, even though Mummy and Daddy didn't want it that way. I don't mind either way though because I just want to see her! I can barely contain my anticipation as Daddy swerves around the other cars on the road, barking out the window at pedestrians to get out of the way.

I think it's sort of funny that Helga is still breech. She's been like that for Mummy's whole pregnancy. The doctors told us that Helga had the rest of the pregnancy to turn around and that she probably would but here we are, ready for her arrival and she's still backwards! Mummy and Daddy might be displeased but I think it's adorable. Looks like my little sister is going to be a stubborn one!

. . . . . . . .

**10:30 PM**

Dear Diary,

Daddy can't be with Mummy during delivery since it's technically a surgery so he's in the waiting room with me. He's pacing back and forth, grumbling something about incompetent nurses but I can tell he's counting down the moments until he can see the newest member of our family! Oh, and I'm sure she'll be beautiful. I can't wait until she gets older. I'll take her to the park with me and we'll play with dolls together. We can dress up as princesses and when she's old enough, I'll take her to her first movie! It's going to be amazing!

Mummy's obstetrician just walked into the room! Gotta go! Hopefully Helga is here now! Talk to you soon, my dear Diary! XOXO

. . . . . . . .

**11:25 PM**

Dear Diary,

I am so, so very happy! Mummy had Helga a little while ago and we're in the recovery room now. I already got to hold her and she is just the most precious little thing! She has a lot of hair, too! It's blonde, just like me and Mummy, and she has more hair around the sides of her head than on top. I think it's a little funny because the hair on the sides of her head is sticking out as if she has pigtails! Probably just cowlicks, though. Her eyebrows are really dark. That was the first thing I noticed before she opened her big blue eyes at me and, oh my gosh, I melted! I think my little sister is the cutest baby ever born and I will love her forever!

Daddy seems to have relaxed a bit, too. Right now Mummy is cuddling Helga and Daddy is leaning over them, beaming with pride. I know he loves our little family. Mummy looks so happy; she's playfully bopping Helga on the nose, ever so gently. Daddy grinned from ear to ear when he saw that little Helga has his nose. I think she has his ears, too.

Oh Diary, I can't tell you how happy I am right now. I don't even know what to do with myself! I'm so tired but I don't want to sleep, even though it's quite late.  
Mummy's going to have to stay in the hospital for a while since she had to have the C-section. Once she's healed enough, then she and Helga can finally come home. I know it's going to be different having a baby in the house but I'm ready to help in any way I can! I want to be there for Helga for the rest of her life. I've only known her for a few hours but there is a sisterly bond already; I can feel it. I'm sure our new lives will never be the same now and I couldn't be happier! It's going to be incredible watching her grow and teaching her new things! I can't wait until she learns to talk.

Talk to you again soon, dearest Diary.

Love,

Olga

**[A/N: And there it is. I hope you enjoyed it! I think there's a lot of potential here but let me know if you think I should continue with this!]**


End file.
